


Treebros - 99 smut challenge

by LightSpeedTimeTraveler



Series: Treebros - 99 Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: List, M/M, Smut, smut challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpeedTimeTraveler/pseuds/LightSpeedTimeTraveler
Summary: It's a smut challenge
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Treebros - 99 Smut Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Treebros - 99 smut challenge

1\. Kissing  
2\. Caught masturbating  
3\. Discovering boundaries  
4\. On the sofa  
5\. Mutual masturbation  
6\. Bodily fluids  
7\. Oral sex  
8\. Guilt  
9\. Romantic evening  
10\. First time  
11\. Blindfold  
12\. No speaking/body language  
13\. “first one to cum loses”  
14\. Cock ring  
15\. Dry humping  
16\. Teasing  
17\. Opposite sex change  
18\. Almost caught  
19\. Make up sex  
20\. Night cuddling  
21\. Spanking  
22\. Dirty talk  
23\. Rimming  
24\. Showing/teaching  
25\. Lingerie  
26\. Inappropriate location  
27\. Gags  
28\. In the bath  
29\. In the shower  
30\. Phone sex  
31\. Sexting  
32\. Skype sex  
33\. Morning sex  
34\. Voyeurism  
35\. (Semi-) public sex  
36\. Against the wall  
37\. Masochism  
38\. Medical play  
39\. Creative positions  
40\. Cross-dressing  
41\. Spontaneous sex  
42\. Double penetration  
43\. Gone wrong (gone sexual)  
44\. Casual sex  
46\. Daddy kink  
47\. Bondage  
48\. I love you  
49\. Chair sex  
50\. Loud sex  
51\. Surprise!  
52\. “My beautiful pet”  
53\. Mirror  
54\. Reading/acting out fanfiction  
55\. Public toilet sex  
56\. Chocolate and whipped cream  
57\. Third person watching  
58\. Euphonic  
59\. Leather and metal  
60\. Breath play  
61\. Domination  
62\. Comfort sex  
63\. Actually caught  
64\. Licking  
65\. Fight sex  
66\. Camping  
67\. Threesome  
68\. Filming themselves  
69\. Accidental recording  
70\. After an injury  
71\. Hot and cold play  
72\. No foreplay  
73\. Underwear  
74\. Swimming pool  
75\. Interrupted  
76\. Sloppy sex  
77\. Vanilla sex  
78\. Birthday sex  
79\. Bite marks  
80\. Mechanical sex toy  
81\. Drunk  
82\. Humiliation kink  
83\. Quickies  
84\. Needy, clingy sex  
85\. Midnight sex  
86\. Rough sex  
87\. Pure pleasure  
88\. Car sex  
89\. On a plane  
90\. Hair pulling  
91\. Wedding night  
92\. By the fire  
93\. Christmas  
94\. Giddy sex  
95\. Plugs  
96\. Loud  
97\. Phone sex V2  
98\. Restrained sex  
99\. Your own kink


End file.
